Come a Little Closer
by elfinbunion
Summary: Yoruichi finds company during a walk inside her private gardens. Yoru/Soi Drabble/One-shot


Summary: Yoruichi finds company during a walk inside her private gardens.

Rating: K

Genre: General

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any its characters I simply use them periodically for my own amusement.

* * *

Yoruichi's ears twitched as a soft mewing reached her hearing. Tilting her head, she tried to discern the direction it had come from when it sounded again. Cautiously, she made her way through the garden careful not to snag any fledglings as she traveled in the direction the cries were coming from. She paused when the sound stopped, looking around the area for the source of the distress calls. She waited a few seconds and when she heard nothing more she let out a meow of her own hoping for a response. Her cry had the desired effect as an answering meow was heard to her left. Clearing a few bushes she was met with the sight of a kitten sitting amongst the grass and wildflowers, its soft gray fur barely visible through the foliage.

Slowly, she approached the kit, trying not to startle it as she let out another meow. Again, the kit answered her call, its tiny mouth opening to reveal small white teeth. It wobbled to its feet, its black tipped ears barely revealing its presence over the blades of green it had been resting among. Electric blue eyes met Yoruichi's gold as the kitten made its way to the black feline. Yoruichi eyed the kit, assessing its unsure steps as it closed the distance between the two. Its ambling came to a sudden stop as the kitten misstepped and swayed to the side threatening to topple. Yoruichi was quickly at the youth's side nudging it with her head helping it to upright itself.

"Where's your mother little one?" she asked as she watched the kit open its mouth again in a healthy yawn.

The kit simply sat and proceeded to timidly paw at a nearby weed, the softest of cries coming from it as the weed sprang back and forth with each swipe. Yoruichi looked around hoping to find the kitten's mother but saw no one in the immediate vicinity. She sat as well, mimicking the kit's position, as she watched the kits curiosity unfold. At ease with her charge, her tail swished lightly, as the kit once again took to its feet, those blue eyes once again focused in her direction.

The kitten brushed against Yoruichi, nuzzling her side, purrs of contentment vibrating into the older of the two. It slipped itself underneath Yoruichi's front legs and curled itself against her belly as Yoruichi shifted to accommodate the intruder. Small black paws settled next to her own as Yoruichi curled herself around the kit, content to nap alongside the visitor to her gardens.

A short while later, sun still high in the sky, Yoruichi was called from her sleep as one of her servants announced her lady had a visitor before placing a simple yukata near the shoji and bowing to take her leave. Carefully unwrapping herself from the kit kneading her belly in its sleep, Yoruichi stood before transforming into her human form and moving for the cream colored yukata left just outside the door. After slipping it on she returned to the kit still resting in the warmth of the afternoon and cradled the tiny feline in her hands before settling it against her breast and making her way inside the compound.

When she arrived at the reception area she was pleased to find Soifon waiting, her back to the older woman as she focused on something outside one of the windows in the room.

"Hello, Soi." she smiled catching the attention of the second division Captain before shifting her gaze to the ball of fluff in hand. "Wake up young one, your mommy is here."

Sleepy blue eyes blinked open and Yoruichi smiled fondly as the kit brushed at its face and ears.

Soifon joined Yoruichi and brought a pale hand to the stroke the kitten's head, her lithe fingers trailing along it back. The kit rolled in Yoruichi's grasp, turning onto its back attempting to grab onto Soi's fingers causing both women to smile at the scene.

"We've been in the garden."

Soi hummed. "She must have missed you."

Soi tapped the kit on the nose, making her sneeze and Yoruichi laughed softly before passing the kit over to its mother. Soi held the kitten to her face, letting the newest addition to her family rub itself against her face and neck.

Warm arms circled her waist from behind as Yoruichi moved to rest her head on Soi's shoulder. "Did you miss me?"

"Yes."

Yoruichi tightened her hold and pressed a smile into Soi's neck. "I missed you too."

Soi brought her arms down to rest along Yoruichi's as the kit put her paws to Soi's chest, raising up to the cocoa skinned woman. It nosed Yoruichi's lips and chin making the older woman's smile stretch before she kissed at it's head and then turned those lips to Soi's cheek. "Welcome home."


End file.
